Payback
by Sarah Scotty
Summary: What happens to Joe and Frank Hardy when a School hostage situation turns deadly as an old enemy resurfaces. With nothing to lose this enemy will make Joe regret the day he was born!


_The Hardy Home 9:00am_

"Hurry up Joe. We'll be late again if you don't hurry." Frank yelled at his seventeen year-old, blonde brother. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh," Joe replied. Running down the steps and out the door to the waiting van, jumping in the passenger side, "Step on it Frank!" he said. Frank pulled out of the driveway and started down the road to the place every teenager hates: High School.

_Bayport high 9:10am_

The Hardy van pulled into the school parking lot and joined the flood of people entering the school. Even though Frank was a year older than Joe they still had gym class together in first period, so they headed over to the changing rooms. "Hey guys" Chet Morton yelled from across the changing rooms. The brothers looked at him and burst out laughing. "Hey guys that's not nice" Chet pouted. Frank was the first to recover "I'm sorry Chet but your face, your facial expression was hilarious." I was a well know fact that Chet and food were best friends, so gym class didn't sit very well with him. By this time Joe had also recovered and was patting Chet on the back, grinning ear to ear. "Come on Chet it's not that bad, besides were doing self-defence classes for gym this term," Joe reasoned. "It's easy for you to say" Chet shot back, "You both already have martial art training, plus your both star athletes." Joe couldn't find a comeback so the three of them headed off to the gymnasium.

_Outside the School 9:30am _

"Look, Jett is this really necessary?" Jack De'lancey asked nervously. Jett turned around to face his younger brother. "How else do you suppose we get a plane outta here. The coppers will be watching the airports. This is the only way, so get ready to move out in five."

_School Gymnasium 9:34am_

The students were paired off and were waiting for instructions. Joe had been paired off with the schools resident bully for a demonstration. _Of course_ Joe thought to himself _I get paired with one of the only guys in the WHOLE school who flippin hate my guts! _ Joe was still thinking when his eye caught something moving outside the window. _It's probably nothing_ he told himself and waited for the signal to start. "Begin" the instructors voice rang out. Joe dropped into a defensive stance as Thomas the bully raced towards him. Thomas sent a flurry of jabs and punches, but Joe blocked every single one of them before sweeping Thomas's legs out from under him. He landed with a satisfying "thud" but got up quickly. They were about to begin again when a loud "Bang!" echoed through the auditorium. The student body simultaneously turned and gasped as they saw the group of men swarming into gym, all packing assorted guns and weapons. The school alarm started to sound and Joe and Franks eyes widened as they saw the two men in charge. _This so not good _Frank thought to himself as he recognised Jett De'lancey's face.

Jett's eyes scanned the gym barking orders out to his men to surround the terrified teens. He could hear sirens in the distance so he decided to take action "Silence!" he roared he was pleased at the immediate effect If had. "Now all of you sit down and be quite" The frightened teens obeyed watching Frank and Joe because they knew that they had been in this situation before. Joe sat down and held Iola Morton his girlfriend close, he hated the fact she was crying. Frank was also holding Callie Shaw his girlfriend close. Joe leaned over and whispered to Frank "That's Jett and Jack De'lancey""I know" Frank replied in a grave tone. "What do we do?" Joe asked "At the moment nothing, lets just hope they don't recognise us. After all we did put them in prison."

'It's them Jett. I know it, I mean sure they look a little different but it has been two years." Jack argued with his brother. " I mean look at how the other kids look at them, its like they are waiting for instructions from them. Remember how the two of them sat down and the others looked at them then they all sat down." Jett looked down at the huddled students, particularly at the two in the middle "They do look very calm for the situation they are in. Fine, go get the blonde and the girl leaning on him" Jett watched as he brother turned around, if these boys did turn out to be the Hardy brothers this was going to be a very sweet revenge.

Frank eyed Jack warily as he walked forward with three of his goons. The students parted like the red sea looking at him silently and fearfully as he walked towards the Hardy brothers. "This doesn't look good" Joe whispered to his brother just as Jack and the goons stopped in front of them. One of the goons reached down and hauled Iola to her feet, gaining an immediate response from Joe, jumping to his feet but before he could do anything, the remaining two goons grabbed his arms and pulled them painfully behind his back earning the goons a muffled moan from Joe. Frank started to get up but Jack held him down saying "Don't even think about it." So Frank remained where he was. Iola and Joe were marched up to the raised platform where Jett De'lancey was waiting.

The students looked on fearfully as Joe and Iola walked up the steps to the platform. Franks heart was twisted in worry, if the De'lancey brothers has recognised them Joe was in serious trouble. Joe was the real reason the brothers were in prison. He uncovered the evidence and alerted the police to the Brothers location. They only thing Frank had done was help Joe fight them. Frank wasn't even required as a witness, so only Joe went to the trial. If the De'lancey brothers had recognised them Joe was in serious trouble.

Jett looked into the younger hardy's eyes before speaking "I'm going to ask you one question and you are going to answer it truthfully or else…" he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Iola " I'll kill your girlfriend" Iola gulped and looked at Joe her fear evident on her face. He looked Jett in the eyes and Jett asked the one question that could possibly end his life. "Are you Joe Hardy?" Joe replied in a steady voice " I'll tell you once you let her go" nodding in Iola's direction. Jett looked at the crying girl and nodded. The man holding her released her and she ran crying into Franks arms. "Well" Jett hissed. Joe locked eyes with Frank before speaking. " Yes, I'm Joe Hardy. As soon as those words left his mouth Jetts eyes filled with hate, and he backhanded Joe across the face.

Everyone in the room gasped as Joe spat blood out of his mouth. Iola closed her eyes and started sobbing into Franks shoulder. Frank was bristling with anger and he hated that he couldn't do anything for his baby brother.

_Outside the school 10:00am_

The police were trying to get a hold on the situation in the school gym, and parents had started to arrive. The rest of the school had already been evacuated so there were only two classes in the gym. Chief Collig was talking through a Mega-Phone to the distressed parents " We have the situation under control, so please remain calm. No ransom demands have been made so if you have any questions please ask one of the officers. But could Fenton Hardy please come to the command tent." Chief Collig walked over to the blue tent that had been set-up and awaited Mr Hardy

When he arrived Chief Collig Beckoned him over and spoke in a low tone. " We got access to the security feed and It looks like an enemy of the past has resurfaced." "Ezra please spare me the riddles just show me what's going on" Fenton asked pleadingly. " The De'lancey brothers are back" Collig said softly. Fenton paled, " we caught this on the camera" Fenton and Collig watched Jett backhand Joe. Fenton bristled, "I'm going to kill him"

_Gymnasium 10:05_

Joe spat blood out of his mouth and glared at his captor. Jett was going off " Do you have any idea how much you cost me?!" He was practically spitting "I am going to make you wish you were never born!" That last comment sent chills down Frank's spine. The students watched transfixed as Jett walked menacingly towards Joe, fist clenched. "Don't do anything stupid Joe" Frank chanted in his head. But as soon as Jett was close enough Joe spat the rest of the blood in his mouth at him. "Go back to prison where you belong!" Joe sneered at him. Everyone gasped as Jett wiped the blood of his face. " I'm going to make you regret that" he hissed before starting his assault. Frank knew it was going to happen but he couldn't watch as that monster threw the first punch. Joe felt the air leave his lungs in an explosive gasp but he didny say anything as he fell to his knee clutching his stomach as Jett kicked him in the head, sending him to the ground. Joe still didn't make a sound "Jett gestured to the two goons that had been holding Joe to pick him up. Jack then came up and whispered something into Jett's ear, he nodded and Jack came forward smiling viciously. He let out his anger in punches coming hard and fast. Joe still didn't make a sound but on the inside he was screaming for the assault to stop. Just then the two goons released him and he fell to the ground. As he landed on his arm he felt something snap and couldn't suppress his screams anymore. Joe let out of pain filled scream. Frank cringed at his brothers screams. Joe was panting heavily when Jett walked over with something in his hands. Joe couldn't identify what it was until it smashed into his ribs. It was a crowbar. Jett continued to assault Joe with the crowbar from all directions, every time it connected Joe let out a moan. Joe's shoulder was dripping with blood from where the teeth of the crowbar had dug into his skin. All the girls in the room were crying some of the boys were too. Frank couldn't watch as his baby brother was tortured right in front of him. Frank looked up because the screams had stopped but gasped in horror. His brother was a mess there were bruises and blood everywhere. Jett stepped back to survey his work but decided that it was missing something. He called out to one of the goons "Bring me some rope" the goon did and so Jett walked over to Joe and knelt by Joes head. "Feeling okay Hardy?" he sneered Joes eyes turned and met his "Just peachy" Joe spat out. "Good because we are not done yet" jett smiled maliciously as he tied Joe's hands it front of him and then pulled Joe to his feet. Joe swayed a little as he stood. Jack then took the rope and tied it to the beam running across the roof of the Gym. Jack climbed down from the beam with rope in hand. As Jack pulled the rope Joes hands were lifted above his head and only when his arms were fully stretched above his did jack tie off the rope. Jett walked over to where Joe stood "ready for round two" he asked with mock politeness. He then brought out of switchblade and started making horizontal cuts down Joes torso. Joe grunted in pain, blood dripping down his front. Jack then came forward and carved a J on Joe's back. Joe screamed in pain as the blade cut through his skin like butter. Blood was dripping down Joe's back and his breath was coming in short gasps. _Hold on Joe _Frank thought _Hold on._ Joe hung his head too tired to do anything but breath and even that was difficult. Jack came forward and lifted Joes head so he could look Joe in the eye. "Now you will never forget me and what you did." he smirked and started letting Joe's head drop but not before Joe got out three words "Go. To. Hell." Jack spun on his heel and smashed Joe's head with the blood red knife handle. Joe welcomed the enclosing darkness as he fell unconscious.

Frank cried out when he saw Joe's head drop, and stop moving. _Oh No they didn't kill him did they… No his chest is moving thank goodness. _Inside Franks mind was in turmoil. Outside he could hear the police and he knew his father would be there but the only exit that wasn't guarded was the maintenance one. Frank knew he had to get a message to his father to tell them where to come in from, otherwise there would be a lot more people dying today.

Jett gestured to Jack. "They're not gonna get us a plane till they know the kids are okay." "So what let them talk to one, how much harm can it do. No one is gonna try do anything, not after what we did to Joe." Jett thought about it and decided that yes this could be the perfect way to get revenge on the older Hardy, Yes that was how he would do it. "Yo, Frankie get over here now," Frank stood up gingerly "Don't worry we just need to show the coppers that your okay." Jack said in a sing song voice. _This might be my chance_ Frank thought as he took the phone "Hello this is Frank Hardy" "Frank you have no idea how relived we are to hear your voice" Fentons voice came over the phone "How's Joe" "Um you see joey bird is um just fine you know resting in the south nest if ya catch my drift." Frank stuttered "Okay, stay safe, you two." The connection was severed.

_Outside 12:15pm_

"You need to come in through the maintenance door on the south side and have an ambulance ready Jo-J-Joe is in critical condition." Fenton Hardy's voice almost broke at the news of his son's health. "Everyone else is fine" "How the blazes did you get that out of two sentences" Chief Collig asked baffled. " You see 'Joey bird' means Joes injured 'Resting' means he is unconscious 'South Nest' means all other doors are being watched except the south the nest mean maintenance and 'catch my drift' means everyone else is okay." Fenton explained. " Alright we'll be ready to move out in five" Clollig said. "Good" Fenton replied.

_Gymnasium 12:19pm_

The goons were lazing about and Jack and Jett were talking with the police organising a plane. Frank on the other hand was organising the students to be ready for the police attack. " Right lets go over it one more time, when the door blows up over there you all run to the changing rooms and hide until I tell you it safe or the police come and get you. Okay?" 40 heads nodded " Right be ready"

All the student crouched so when the door was blown off it's hinges a minute later they were all sprinting to the changing rooms. Jett and Jack stood there dumbfounded for a minute before they realised what was going on and started yelling orders at their men. But by then it was too late. Colligs men had them surrounded and before they knew it they were in handcuffs. Frank sprinted to where Joe was hanging but he was too late.

The paramedics got there before he did all Frank managed to see was Joes pale face as he was lifted onto a stretcher and out of the gym. Frank ran and got the student out of the changing rooms then led them out the doors. Where the student's parents were waiting there were many tears and Joe was happy that no one else had been hurt. But for now Frank had to get to the hospital.

_Bayport hospital 12:30pm_

The doctor came out to meet the hardy family, the whole Hardy Family. Fenton and Laura were there but so were Aunt Gertrude. The doctor looked at there sullen faces before giving them the news. "Joe has multiple lacerations, six broken ribs and broken arm, minor concussion and many bruises and cuts. But he is awake and should make a full recovery." The Hardy family's faces light up with joy knowing that their baby was okay. "Can we see him?" Fenton asked the doctor said yes so they all rushed to Joe's room and burst into the room to see Joe smiling as he watched the news report "Looks like the Bayport bears might have a shot at the cup this year" he remarked. And at that moment they all knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
